


Hopes

by kikibug13



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Letters, hamilton's constitution is not suited for colder climes, lafayette escape attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever easy, when it may take more than two months for your words to reach the people dear to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threadofgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadofgrace/gifts).



September the 10, 1794  
My dearest Angelica,

We have received your last letter, and both Alexander and I were greatly diverted by your news. Here, I can tell you that little John's steps are becoming steadier and faster - too much so, almost, sometimes. All the children are healthy and well, and your namesake's skill at the piano is a delight to us all. 

I am, my dearest sister, the one writing because an early cold here has Alexander bound to bed, and he is the most unhappy of people, as you have yourself witnessed he can become, and indeed always does. It was difficult to get him to rest at all for the first few days, and now his hand is shaking too much to write, and his voice is too damaged to dictate, and you can imagine how greatly this situation disturbs him. 

You know you have all our love, as always,  
Eilza

 

November the 24, 1794  
My dearest Eliza,

I only have time for a very short note in time to make it to the ship leaving next, but something is underway which might cheer your dear husband even in the worst of moods and illnesses. I shall write more presently, but hope for friends who are away, is all I can tell him to do, for the moment.

With my tenderest thoughts,  
Angelica

 

January the 29, 1795  
My dearest Angelica, 

As you can tell, I am better now, but I have been puzzling what your brief letter may mean. We look forward to further news from you, and we always hope and wish the best for all our friends, especially those so very far from us. 

Eliza is well, and so are the children, and while I still object strenuously to the miserable climate of your home state, I have recovered my capacities enough to not be as much an invalid as when Eliza wrote to you last. Now my anger is once again directed at other people, as my own body is more or less obeying what I order it to do. Sadly, I cannot order it to take us all to you, as there is so much work to do, so we will have to do with the way our lives are now. 

I am enclosing a set of recipes that Eliza told me she had promised you in the middle of summer; as it is now January, I can only assume that you will not be able to put them to good use until next summer. Still, it is better that you should have them. 

Your loving brother,  
A. Ham

 

April the 12, 1795  
Dear Alexander,

Unfortunately, the happy tidings I'd hoped to bring to you have not come to pass. 

I had prevailed against my husband to assist the financing of an attempt to free our friend, the Marquis de Lafayette, from his imprisonment in Austria, as diplomatic endeavors seem to have failed him so utterly for two years. 

When I penned my previous letter, my husband had just received news from one of the young men who undertook the actual endeavor. They had established contact with M. de Lafayette, and arrangements were being made with the doctor of the prison, to facilitate the attempt to free the prisoner. All seemed arranged. 

However, I have since received news that the attempt has failed. At great risk for their own lives, the two men engaged and withheld the guards accompanying M. de Lafayette, while he rode off breaking clear of the the escort, and making his way towards liberty!

Sadly, the hope which must have been exhilarating was only short-lived. Our dear friend lost his way, as that region of Austria was unknown to him, and was later recaptured. 

There are no words with which to explain to you the grief with which I am writing this narrative to you, Alexander. To have some close to accomplishing such a thing, and to be disappointed despite it, it can scarcely be borne. I am sure it is all the worse for M. de Lafayette. 

We will not give up attempts to liberate him, but, Alexander, this is disheartening, and I am so very sorry to bring you ill news. 

I hope this finds you in good health, and in good state of your spirits so that they do not fall too far with this letter. 

Adieu for now,  
Angelica

 

June the 20th, 1795  
My dearest Angelica,

Your letter brought grievous news indeed. Lafayette deserves so much better than to wither away in a cold dungeon, his talent and his brilliance, his spirit and yearning for freedom, the freedom of others, ah! 

Sad as your missive is, I am heartened all the same that you made the effort. Please write to me the names of the two young men who tried to free him, so that, should any such be possible, I can try to provide any assistance that they may need, in the future. Their efforts are much valued and admired, and so are yours, and even your husband's. 

Since I began writing this letter, there have been surprising news. Lafayette's son, Georges, has arrived in America. He is now safely settled in President Washington's home, and will, I deeply hope, have some chance to rest from the trials of living in hiding, and of news of his family imprisoned or murdered, which have been his life in the last three years. I will leave to President Washington to decide whether this should be told to the boy, for maybe it will hearten him to know that his father's fate is held dear by others, and those much closer to his home, and to Lafayette's prison. 

My Eliza is sending her gentlest love, and, Angelica, she worries about you most tenderly, as you know she tends to. Please write to her to reassure her that the disappointment from the brave endeavor has not left you too shaken. Me, I know your strong spirit cannot be crushed by a single thing, even as tragic as this one. 

Both of us are sending wishes for your well-being, and hope that we will soon see you again, and I am sending these wishes with no more unexpected commas, for all that I know how well one would have diverted you, 

Yours,  
A. Ham

**Author's Note:**

> The intent for this piece was far more flirtatious, but then historical action took precedence. Yes, Angelica and her husband financed an escape attempt for Lafayette (in November of 1794). Yes, little Georges Washington arrived in the US in the following year.


End file.
